A Treasure Wrapped in Pink Ribbon
by Between.the.Lines888
Summary: While cleaning out a spare room in the Big House, Poppy finds a bundle of old letters. She begins to read them only to discover they were written by some of the most famous demigods to ever have lived. Love letters, from all different times, to all different pairings.
1. A Treasure Wrapped in a Pink Ribbon

A Treasure Wrapped in Pink Ribbon

Poppy stood at the door to the spare room in the Big House, enviously listening to the laughing of other campers playing outside. If only she had not fallen asleep during the Head Camper's meeting, she would have not unwittingly volunteered for this less than desirable task. In her defence, the night-blooming Casablanca lilies had kept her up all night. The Demeter Cabin Head Counsellor reluctantly opened the door to the musty room. She watched as the dust motes danced in the golden light streaming in through the window before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

The room was filled with cardboard boxes and various other odd things. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust; this room had not been disturbed in years. Chiron's instructions rang in her ears, she was instructed to clean and organize the room in order to store more crap in here.

Poppy, reluctantly, started moving boxes around, stacking them in orderly towers. She had made significant progress when she managed to knock over an old suitcase that was balanced between a three-legged stool and a dented shield. The suitcase toppled to the ground and spilled its contents onto the floor. Poppy cursed and proceeded to pick up the items that now littered the floor.

The contents of the luggage were odd, to say the least. There was a New York Yankees baseball cap, a pen, a helmed marred by burn marks, a pan flute, a pair of winged sneakers, and a small collection of camp necklaces, which she tucked into the suitcase. Almost everything had been safely returned to the battered suitcase, when a bundle of paper tied with a ribbon caught her eye.

She picked up the parcel and carefully inspected it. She drew the conclusion that they were a bunch of letters from the stiff envelopes. The pink satin ribbon was worn and had been stained by water; the pages were slightly yellowed; the paper smelled like old books. Poppy's curiosity was sparked. She removed the stool from the pile of junk, sat down, and carefully untied the ribbon.

She plucked a letter at random and read the print on the front: _Percy_.


	2. To My Best Friend

To My Best Friend

Poppy opened the aged letter carefully and gingerly held it in the light of the afternoon sun. The handwriting was neat and meticulous: the letters were in straight lines and the print was orderly. The blue ink was smeared in a few places around the edge, but other than that, everything was in order. Poppy scanned the words on the page.

* * *

Percy,

I would like to start off by saying I really hope you are alive. I have never hoped for anything so badly in my entire life. I am not the only one, Grover and Tyson are distraught, I have never seen Chiron so unhinged, and your Mother…well she is nearing hysteria. Some campers have even begun to make funeral arrangements.

It is different here without you, Percy. I cannot explain it, but canoeing on the lake is not quite as much fun, nor is volleyball, or Greek class, or scaling the lava wall, or capture the flag. If just feels like there is something missing, something huge.

Well, if you are dead, then there is something that I need to get off my chest. Percy, I think I might be falling for you. It sounds so stupid, and crazy, but that kiss in the volcano sent me reeling. It might just have been the fumes from the molten rocks or the heat, but I felt something in my heart, in my head, in the pit of my stomach. Something that makes me tingle all over my body. If you are gone then I have lost my best friend, my partner in quest, and the boy I might be in love with all at once.

I know I could never tell you this in person, that is why I am writing you this letter. So, please come home, alive, that way I don't have to deal with the repercussions of dealing with your death. I will be waiting for you to just show up one day, hopefully soon.

Annabeth

* * *

Poppy immediately recognized the names in the letter. They were the most famous demigods of the last century. They had lived and died over 100 years ago, leaving behind a legacy that will last an eternity. Their quests and battles are the main topic of the songs sung around the bonfire each night. And, in her hands, Poppy was holding a letter that had actually been written by these characters of legend. She carefully returned the letter back into its envelope and quickly grabbed another. She wondered what else could be hiding in these old envelopes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I was overjoyed at the positive response to this story! It has been a while since I have actually written for my fanficion and this is a good way to get back into the habit without trying to commit to 2,000 word chapters. I am so glad you all have enjoyed it!

And a few special thanks. I would like to thank Apeni, Balletdancer5678, and RebelliousGod for adding this story to your story alerts. And thank you to RebelliousGod for adding this story to your favourites.

I do not own any of the non-original characters, Rick does.


	3. Rosemary is for Remembrance

Rosemary is for Remembrance

The second envelope Poppy held had the name Charlie lovingly scripted on the front in pink pen in beautiful cursive. She opened the envelope and unfolded the paper, as she did a sprig of rosemary fell into her lap. The paper smelled of rosemary and was covered in the same elegant script as the name on the envelope.

* * *

Dear Charlie,

The other day I was reading about plants and herbs used in ancient magic. I came across an entry talking about rosemary; in ancient times rosemary was used to improve memory, thus it became a symbol of remembrance. However, I need no help remembering every last thing about you, your eyes, your laugh, the way you would enthusiastically tell me about your inventions despite the fact that I could not understand you.

But rosemary makes me recall a special moment: the time I realised I had fallen in love with you. We had been dating for a couple of weeks, and you decided you wanted to surprise me with a romantic picnic. With the help of the Stoll brothers and Mitchel, you managed to break into the kitchen and made a lovely meal of herb-roasted chicken and garlic and rosemary mashed potatoes. You had even set up a wonderful spot near the edge of the forest with a blanket and candles and anything to make it feel romantic. We had started to eat the meal, when I noticed something funny in the bite of mashed potatoes I had just eaten. From the dollop of potatoes I pulled an entire sprig of rosemary. You did not know that you had to take the leaves of the stem when cooking with it. The sheepish grin and the way you flushed when I explained how you used the herb in cooking made me recognize the fact that I was in love with you. I have not stopped loving you since.

If there were someway I could speak to you one last time, there are so many things I would. I would ask for your forgiveness for being such a high-maintenance girlfriend, and for taking to long to get ready for or dates, and for not telling you every single minute how much you mean to me. I would also remind you of the many reasons you are admired by everyone at camp, like your passion and dedication, or the kindness in your heart.

While all of the stuff is what I would like to say, what needs to be said is this. Charlie, I am the reason you are now dead. I am the spy who gave away your plan, the snitch who caused your death. I cannot live with myself knowing I am the reason that you are not here with me now. I promise, from the bottom of my heart, that I will find a way to amend my mistakes, even if it kills me. This is my final promise to you.

Even though I wish I could say all those things, I cannot. Then only thing I can say is goodbye. Goodbye, my love.

Yours Now and Forever

Silena

* * *

Only when she finished with the letter did Poppy notice the watermarks on the paper. There were a few stains that had disrupted the ink and caused it to run and fade. Others were scattered around the margins, each of them circled with white residue. The water stains were from the tears of the letter's author. Although the tale Silena and Charlie never reached the same amount of fame as Percy and Annabeth did, theirs was always one that resonated with Poppy. She loved to hear the story of love and sacrifice; she hoped some day she would be able to act in the same way for the person she loved. She placed the rosemary between the sheets of paper and placed it into the envelope, thinking to herself she would always remember.

* * *

I continue to be amazed at the response this story receives. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. It means so much to me, as silly as it seems. Now if I am ever start to become repetitive in the chapters, I need to be warned so it does not stagnate and become boring. Thanks!

Now for the thanks. I would like to thank Fallen Emo Angel, Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis, Brackenfern, The Only Rebel, PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan, Vivere Libri, workslikeclockwork, Bookwormgirl2, laurenrules334, SAVE THE NARGALS, and XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX for adding this story you your alters. I would also like to thank Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis, Bookwormgirl2, XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX, for adding this story to your favourites. Seriously, thank you!

Until next time...


	4. I Will Not Surrender

I Will Not Surrender

Poppy, curiously, flipped through the stack of letters sitting on her lap. A few of the names she recognized, although there were a couple that looked familiar yet did not ring a bell. She picked up an envelope with the name Chris scratched onto the front in black ink. Poppy had a hard time remembering his story; many of them were often overlooked. Intrigued, she slid her finger under the seal and opened to the letter written in a black scrawl.

* * *

Chris,

I want to start out by saying that this is really stupid. I don't really know what I am doing. Silena said it would give me release and make me feel better; but thus far it has only made me feel stupid. But I guess I will give it a shot.

Ever since I found you wandering around in the desert of Arizona, the only thing I have been able to think of is making you get better. It's like the mind-set a solider has going into battle: they have a singular goal. Trying to cure you has been the only thing that I am able to think of at any given moment. I am going into battle with this mind-set.

Mr D said that it was hopeless, but I do not believe that. I may have lost a few of the battles, but I have not lost the war. Nor will I surrender until I am victorious. There is nothing that can quell my attempt to gain the high ground. I will continue to fight for you Chris. I have not lost hope, neither should you.

Please, get better soon.

Clarisse

* * *

The letter has brought up more questions than it had answered. Poppy was eager to know more about this pair of lovers. She wondered who these people were, as she returned the letter to its envelope and placed it among the others. She made a mental note to herself to ask Chiron about them once she had finished reading the letters.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a little hard for me to write. I have never really thought much about how Clarisse would speak or (in this case) write. I really wanted to do this couple, but was a little hesitant because I also really wanted to do it justice. So, I tired to portray how I think Clarrise sounds in my head. I really hope it is okay.

And if you would like to see a letter from any specific character or couple please let me know and I will try my hardest to do it justice. But my plan is to try to get all the really well know couples down and then venture out a little more.

Now to thanks! I would like to thank poppedpopcorn2, Milocat, queenoftheworld99, euphiemialibritannia, ButterflyFlyToMe,DaugherOfNyx10,percylover11111, and cupcakequeen22 for adding this story to their story alerts. I would also like to thank workslikeclockwork,PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFa, Andromeda-To-The-Demitria, WrittenConfessions, poppedpopcorn2, and Milocat for favourting this story. And lastly (but lot least-ly) I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed!


	5. White Christmas

White Christmas

Poppy flipped through the letters in her lap; there were so many of them that she didn't know which one to read next. She read the names on the front of the letters absentmindedly connecting then with a story she had heard during her time at Camp. As she went through them, there was a name that caught her eye. On the front of an envelope, in the writing of a ten year old, was the name Katie Gardner, followed by an address and postmarked for December 14st.

* * *

Hey Katie,

How's your school year going? I bet you really wish you were here, at Camp Half-Blood instead of in the frozen wasteland that is Virginia this time of year. At least here I could torment you with my legendary pranks. But seriously, I remember you said once that you hated winter, because all the pants were dead, but you should see some of the things your siblings have grown inside the cabin.

But there is also another reason I think you should be here at Camp. I really miss you, Katie. Did you know that before you left to go back to school and you caught me putting stink bugs in your garden, I noticed that your eyes are the exact same colour as the ivy that climbs on the back of your cabin? And that your hair is the same colour as the damp soil that you watered with the _Magic Marvin's Magic Growth Serum_—which was totally Conner's idea by the way. The strawberry fields are just not the same without your special Demeter touch, and well because they are covered in frost too, but mainly the first one.

The truth is, I am kind of crazy about you. That is the reason why you are usually the butt of my jokes, because if it weren't for the jokes I doubt you would notice me. Yeah, I realize that puts me at the maturity level of a kindergartener but that is why I need you to balance that out. That is why I think that when you get back we should hang out when you get back, just the two of us. There will not be any type of explosive or chocolate bunnies involved, I swear.

Hope you have a white Christmas, Katie! I can't wait to hear from you.

Travis

* * *

Poppy smiled as she read the letter. She remembers everything about the legendary Head Counsellor of the Demeter Cabin. Poppy idolized her and tried to lead the cabin in a way that would respect the memory of Katie Gardner. Instead of placing the letter back with the rest of then, Poppy slipped it into her jumper pocket and continued to rifle through the letters.

* * *

A/N: Hello again, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am in the holiday spirit and really needed to put that enthusiasm into this chapter just a little bit. I have also decided that I will try to update this story on Fridays every week. Sounds fair right?

Next week will be even more Christmassy (Scrooges beware)!

I would like to thank . , Selenaria, M-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME, AwkwardGems for following this story. Also takemeto1nderland, Daughter of Wisdom and Music, RockinRockerChic221, AceOfSpades053001, I'M-THE-BOX-GHOST-FEAR-ME for favoriting this story. And to everyone who has read and reviewed a huge thank you! If it were not for all of you I would not be here with this story!

Until Next Time...


	6. All I Want for Christmas Is You

All I Want For Christmas is You

Poppy saw another envelope decorated with a Christmas motif. It was covered with Christmas trees and lights drawn in green ink, while snowflakes and holly were written in red ink. Also in red was a name: Annabeth.

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

Merry Christmas! I am glad we were able to be home for the holidays after the whole deal last week. My mom always says that Christmas is a time to be thankful—which always confuses me; I thought that was Thanksgiving—but there is definitely something that I am thankful for. I am thankful that you are safe and alive.

When we were in Arizona, I was visited by Aphrodite. We had a very interesting conversation, which included a discussion of my motives for wanting to complete the quest. She seemed to suggest that I was in love with you and that is the reason I trekked across the country. At first I thought it was completely bogus; you were my best friend and my partner in crime, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Then I started to think about what she said. And I think it is kind of true.

When I got home, my mom asked me what I wanted for Christmas. The first thing that popped into my head was not video games or a laptop; the thing I wanted most for Christmas was you. It sounds lame and cheesy, but it is true. I was making blue gingerbread cookies and that Mariah Carey song came on the radio and I think it explains exactly how I feel.

Aphrodite was right. All I want for Christmas is you, Annabeth. Merry Christmas.

Love,

Percy

* * *

Poppy held the letter covered in gold stars and trees. Although Poppy always hated winter, she could not help but wish it was Christmas. The sentiment made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and made her want to wear her Christmas jumper. Merry Christmas she told herself before putting the letter back in the envelope.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everybody. I hope you got lots of presents and get to eat tons of food and candy. I know I said that I would be updating every Friday. Then the next week I am a few days late updating. Two reasons for that: 1. I spent Friday i35,000 feet above the Atlantic ocean 2. I wanted the Christmas chapter to come out on Christmas. But next week should be back on schedule.

Thanks to The Helios Spirit, loveinastateofgrace, ShimmeringDaisyFace,Yuna1591, littlekittycat2012, and Maylona. for following this story. And to Alphastylum, lollipop9066, ShimmeringDaisyFace, Maylona. , silvermoon546, ReaderOfManyFantasticWords for favoriting this story. And a very special thanks to ReaderOfManyFantasticWords and for adding me to your favourite authors. And thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	7. Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

Poppy, enthralled, quickly moved on to the next envelope. The next one she picked up was nondescript, in a plain parchment envelope. The letter inside was also written on parchment, the kind where you can see the grain of the paper clearly. The edges of the paper were soft and the creases where the letter had been folded were thin. Her fingers traced along the folds; Poppy could tell that it had been opened and closed many times.

* * *

Juniper,

Hi, my name is Grover. I am the satyr who walks by your tree every morning, on my way to the Counsel of Cloven Elders. Everyday I hope that I will see you outside of your tree so I have the chance to talk to you. I have had no such luck. Even if I had so lucky, I don't think I would have had the courage to actually talk to you in person. That is the reason I am writing this letter. In order to bypass the awkwardness of trying o do this in person, I will ask you here. Juniper, will you go out on a date with me? And because I am rubbish with words, Percy helped me write a poem.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I think you are really pretty,

I want to go on a date with you.

I would love to know your answer. I will be walking by your tree, pretty much every day. Hope to hear from you soon.

Grover

* * *

Poppy could not help but to laugh. She had met Grover and Juniper her first game of Capture the Flag. They live in a cabin built onto Juniper's tree. Poppy was standing watch near Zeus' Fist, when Grover, who was just trying to get home, almost became a goat kebab as he startled a nervous Poppy. It happened that she drew attention away from the on going fight, and her team was able to get the flag. Grover had also forgiven her for nearly skewering him. He still didn't have command of the English language. Something's never change.

* * *

A/N: I am bad at keeping promises, and I know that. That is why I am updating on Saturday (instead of Friday). Next week i will try to update on time, like I promised. As always, couple request are appreciated.

And, while we are talking about couples, I have a problem with paring names. They always confuse me, especially 'Jasper'. I will be browsing through the stories and I see 'Jasper' and I'm sitting there racking my brain trying to remember someone named Jasper. Then all I can think of is Jasper from Twilight. And I get all confused. So don't expect me to use any of them. Rant over.

Thanks to PalmerPie for following this story. And to everyone who reads and reviews, thank you!

Until next time...


	8. Rewriting History

Recreating History

The next letter Poppy picked up was not in an envelope. It was a plain, white piece of paper folded into a square. There was once tape keeping it closed, but it had long disintegrated. Not only was the paper aged, but it was also crumpled like someone had carried it around in his or her pocked for a while. Poppy carefully unfolded the paper to find pink ink covering the paper.

* * *

Jason,

Since our first official date was just a trick of the Mist, I thought we should recreate it. The other day when I was walking to arts and crafts, I overheard some of Athena's kids talking about a meteor shower that was happening this weekend. I thought to myself that this would be the perfect opportunity to make our 'first date' actually be real.

So, tonight meet me at the edge of the forest at eleven. We can watch the meteor shower from the top of Zeus' Fist. I will also bring a blanket and a thermos of hot chocolate. It would be just like the night we had out first kiss on the roof of the Wilderness School. Just be there on time so the cleaning harpies do not tear us limb from limb. That would put a damper on my plans.

See you at eleven, sharp.

Piper

* * *

Poppy re-folded the note careful to match the creases just as it had been folded before. On the other side of the folded rectangle, the words 'I'll be there' were hastily printed. Poppy had almost forgotten about the story of Jason and Piper. She had known that they were a part of the seven who battled the giants. But, unlike Percy and Annabeth, the pair had moved to New Rome to live their lives together. From what Poppy had heard, Jason and Piper had lived happily every after, in the end.

* * *

A/N: Hello and HAPPY NEW YEAR! My New Year's resolutions are to finish my other two stories before May, to start funning again, and to read more (not just books for school). Another resolution should be to get better about writing longer chapters for this story. Sorry the past few chapters have been so short, I have had a hard time with finding inspiration. What are your resolutions?

I would like to thank Sb.012 and universalpowa for following this story. Also thank you to universalpowa for adding this sotry to your favourites, plus follwing me. And again to universalpowa, as well as , for adding me to your favourite authors. Thank you. And to everyone who reads and reviews, THANK YOU! Without everyone mentioned, I would not be bringing you these stories!

Until next time...


	9. Moonlit Stroll

Moonlit Stroll

Poppy shuffled through the letters; there were so many sitting in her lap. She had not realized how much time had passed while she was engrossed in the letters. When someone softly knocked on the door, she jumped and nearly scattered the letters all over the floor. She quickly shoved the remaining letters in her pocket, before opening the door. "It's time for dinner, Poppy. Please come and join us when you are finished," Chiron said, peering around her to inspect the room. "I'll be there in a minute," she replied hastily before softly closing the door.

After rearranging a couple of boxes and drawing the curtains in the small room, Poppy gathered all the letters and tied the ribbon around them again before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. As she walked to the dining pavilion, she shoved the letters into her jacket pocket. She sat down with her brothers and sisters at the Demeter table and looked around the pavilion. At the Aphrodite table, she spotted her friend Hennery cutting up his pizza into small squares. As he walked over to the brazier, Poppy got up and took her plate over to the hearth.

"Hey, will you meet me at my cabin's garden after dinner tonight," she whispered, shovelling half of her food into flames and mentally giving an offering to Aphrodite.

"Anything for you, Pops," he said elbowing her in the ribs, to which she replied "don't call me that."

She ate her dinner as quickly as she could before slipping out of the pavilion. She sat on the wet earth of the garden, pulling weeds and gathering the first leaves that started to fall from the oak and spruce trees. The sun was fading into a pink-purple sky over the horizon when Hennery joined her behind the cabin. The pair had ben friends since the first day that Hennery had shown up at Camp. She whipped the dirt from her hands on her trousers and sat down and leaned back against her cabin.

"What's up, girl?" Hennery enquires sitting next to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Poppy started turning to face him.

"Not if it's juicy enough. What is it?" he asked as his eyes lit up. She gave a small sigh and rolled her eyes as she bulled the bundle of letters from her pocket.

"I found these when I was cleaning the spare room in the Big House. They are like love letters from a hundred years ago. They are all from the really famous demigods, you know: Annabeth and Percy, Katie and Travis, Piper and Jason. I've been reading them all afternoon," she said untying the bow. She pulled a letter from the bundle and opened it. She gave the letter to Hennery who red it in the fleeting light of the sun.

* * *

Dear Hazel,

To start, I would like to acknowledge that things have been kind of weird between us since we got back from the quest. Especially since Percy isn't around much since he is busy with his praetor duties. I am the person to fault for that awkwardness.

To be completely honest, I am completely head over heels for you. I have always felt that way. Then when we were on our quest, those feelings got even stronger. So strong, in fact, that I was more than willing to put my life in your hands. I have never been able to put that much trust in anybody before.

Since I don't know what the next few weeks with hold for any of us, I would like to officially ask you out on a date. Perhaps dinner and a stroll in New Rome, just the two of us. I know you love that little Italian place on the Via Sacra. We could go there. What do you say?

Look forward to hearing from you,

Frank

* * *

Hennery had to read the letter a few times in order to comprehend what he was reading. He examined the piece of parchment a few times, turning it in his hands and flipping it over. "Well, what do you think?" Poppy asked impatiently.

"This is incredible, Poppy. I mean, you hear about these guys in the stories the Apollo cabin tells around the campfire, but I have always kind of thought they made it up. This just makes it real, and it's kind of freaky," Hennery said returning the letter to Poppy's hands. "Let me see some others!"

* * *

A/N: Hello all. I realise it has been a few weeks since I last updated this story. And I have a few good reasons for that... 1. I contracted that nasty cold/flu that has been going around just before I left home and returned to the UK 2. I returned to school, which means lots of really exciting textbooks (sarcasm) and 3. I have had the worst writer's block. And while experiencing this block, I came up with two other story ideas and couldn't think of anything else until I started those. (And if you are interested, they should be coming soon).

And now for the thanks. (In the spirit of awards season) I would like to thank bookhugs, Agent544, ShadowandMadonna, gallagherpotterpercygirl, Mistle11411, and Ame Deri-chan for adding this story to your Story Alerts. Also, bookhugs, Agent544, ShadowandMadonna, gallagherpotterpercygirl, Mistle11411, and I am Rina daughter of Poseidon for favouriting this story. I would also like to send a huge shout out to Mistle11411 and the-deadbeat-poet for following me and adding me to your favourite authors. I am so grateful for everyone who reads and reviews. Thank you all so much!

And, until next time...


	10. You Don't Know Me

You Don't Know Me

"Who is this from?" Hennery asked picking up a letter from the stack and looking down at the name written meticulously on the front of a yellowed envelope. Poppy took the parchment from his hands and inspected the envelope. On the reverse there was an emblem of two laurels circling the letters SPQR and on the obverse the name _Jason_ was written.

"Must be Piper. I mean, I have already read a letter from her. She's a daughter of Aphrodite, and you know how those kids can be," Poppy replied playfully shoving Hennery.

"Whatever, Pops. Just open the letter already," he said as she unsheathed the paper from the envelope. Hennery held half the page while Poppy took the other and they read the letter in the light of the sunset.

* * *

Jason,

I don't know where you are or if you are all right, but you should hurry up and get your butt back here. Things have been crazy since you disappeared: Octavian has gotten worse in his attempts to discount me as the authority figure, the 5th cohort has become even more disheartened, and the Hannibal doesn't want to wear his armour. I cannot be Praetor alone, Jason.

Not only is it hard to be a Praetor alone, I am also lonely. Honestly, you were my only friend and I'm not about to buddy up to Octavian. Everyone else is scared of me. But you are so thick Jason, could you not tell that I have a crush on you? It's like you didn't pick up on any of the signs. I hope that when you get back that we can be more than friends. So, please come back soon.

Vale,

Reyna

* * *

Poppy looked at the letter blankly; she had never heard of Reyna before. She also really hoped that this Jason was not the same Jason from Piper's letter, even thought she had a sinking feeling that they the same person.

"Wait, I think I might know who this is!" Hennery exclaimed causing Poppy to jump. "In my cabin, there is a manual where we have records of every romance between famous demigods. You know, Percy and Annabeth, Juniper and Grover, et cetera. And I think I saw something about a Reyna in there somewhere."

"Really?" Poppy asked wistfully, she really wanted Reyna to have a happy ending. "You should get it so we know the whole story of these letters."

"Okay, I will. But later, everyone is in there right now and I don't want questions popping up about why I am taking the book. In the meantime, let's see another billet-doux."

* * *

A/N: Hello! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel really bad for Reyna and to be quite honest I much prefer her to Piper. But that is just my opinion. For this chapter I took inspiration from the some You Don't Know Me, I prefer the Michael Buble version. So, I would suggest taking a listen (it embodies the Reyna/Jason relationship well). Just as a note:_ Vale_ is a Roman salute meaning be well or good health. And technically Reyna, Jason, and Percy would not be Praetors they would be Consuls. Praetors are either military generals or high ranking magistrate, while Consuls are two elected officials chosen to run the Roman state. They were the ones to sit in the two chairs in front of the Senate. As a classical studies I cannot help notice these things.

I would like to thank trio-of-friends for adding this story to your story alert. And also to everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you.

I would also like to know who you think Reyna should be paired with. I know Leo is the traditional choice, but honestly it could be anyone. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave it as a review or PM me. The same goes if you want to see a letter from any other non-traditional couples.


	11. Whisper Words of Wisdom

Whisper Words of Wisdom

Hennery picked another letter from the pile and tore it open. After chiding his for being too rough on the aged parchment, Poppy took the letter and pulled out a worn piece of lined notebook-paper. Surprisingly, the paper had looked like it had never been unfolded and was still in good condition, unlike a few of the others, which had deteriorated with age. The paper was still crisp and the creases were not worn. Poppy carefully smoothed out the letter in her lap before letting Hennery take a peek.

The handwriting was scratchy and uneven, almost like it was written in the dark. And if she was not mistaken, Poppy could have sworn that the parchment smelled of smoke. She scanned the page along with Hennery in the last light of the setting sun.

* * *

Bianca,

I'm sorry I was annoying. I'm sorry that I was not a better brother. I'm sorry that I was always bugging you about my Mythomagic game. I vow to never to play that stupid game again. Especially since it cost you your life.

I promise I will avenge your death, Bianca. Those who hurt you should not go unpunished. Mark my words, I will make Percy Jackson pay if it the last thing I do. If he had kept his promise and made sue you were okay, then you would still be here with me. The Hunters, too, must pay. They were supposed to keep you safe: they lied.

Not only do I vow to avenge you, I will also find you in the after life. It is the only way I can get closure. I have tried so many times and have been unsuccessful. Please, Bianca, do not stay away. I just want to let you know that I am sorry. I know I should have been a better younger brother and I just want to tell you that.

You were an awesome sister, and thanks for taking care of me. I miss you.

Love,

Nico

* * *

"Nico? Like Nico de Angelo, Percy Jackson's BFF?" Hennery asked, confused, "I thought they were supposed to be tight."

"I guess they worked it out," Poppy said refolding the paper along the creases.

"I never knew that Nico had a sister. It's really sad that she died," Hennery commented staring off into the distance. He was never good a dealing with death, everything hit him really hard. It was nearly impossible to watch a film with him bursting into tears every ten seconds.

"Come on. Let's see another one that's, hopefully, more cheerful," Poppy said placing another envelope in her friend's hand. He gave her a smile before opening the letter, carefully this time.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody. Today's story was inspired an anonymous reviewer 'Katie', who requested a letter from Nico to his sister. I though it was a fabulous idea and thus it was born. Set during the Battle of the Labyrinth.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Truth is I have been extremely busy: first I spent the Easter holiday abroad, and when I got back I had many essays due, which took up all my time. Please forgive me, and I should be getting back on a more regular schedule, so hopefully there will be a new chapter on Friday (or possibly sooner ;) ).

Thanks to fireball of darkess, NeonHedgehog, Keeta-x-Tribias, Smile Sweetly. Laugh Loudly, FestusTheFlyingMattress, .purple, Eurobsessedgirl, elliefs, and GigglyPuff07 for following this story. And thank you to FestusTheFlyingMattress, .purple, Dine Protector of Straberries, and elliefs for favouriting this story. And a huge thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!

Hope you enjoyed...


	12. Beyond the Sea

Quick note, I have changed Hennery's name to Henry.

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Henry took the paper from the envelope and held out in the light of a very bright full moon, which was quickly flooding the garden behind the Demeter cabin. As Henry unfolded the pages several small seashells fell out and into his lap. The paper smelled like salt water and sunscreen. Henry gave the letter to Poppy, who looked directly at the name of its author.

"Henry, look who it's signed by," Poppy said clutching her friend's wrist in a shock.

"Poseidon? Like the god Poseidon?" Henry asked in disbelief as he scanned the page only to find the name of the god. "That's kind of weird, I mean he's like friends with our parents or something."

"Whatever, I want to know what he has to say," Poppy said taking the parchment in her hands.

* * *

Dearest Sally,

My love, it pains me that we must be separated, but I assure you, it is for the best: our son will be safer this way. He should have a male presence while growing up, and I can only wish that I were able to provide that. But you know of the oath and if he were to be discovered by my brother it is unlikely to have happy ending. For this I am truly sorry.

However, it does not have to be this way. You could come and live with me at the bottom of the ocean. I would build you a castle unlike anything you have ever seen. Sally, you would be a queen, free from danger, free from want. You and our son could live a perfect life. I understand you have declined my offer to join me in my kingdom once already, but I beg you to reconsider.

Sally, I do not think I have ever loved anyone as much as I have loved you. By far, you are the most beautiful mortal woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I wish you nothing but happiness for the rest of your life. The cabin at Montauk will always hold a special place in my heart. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.

Much love from the Sea,

Poseidon

* * *

"Yeah, it's weird to think that this is what our parents were like with their godly lovers," Henry stated after he had finished reading the letter.

"Oh, I though it was sweet," replied Poppy as she replaced the paper in the envelope. "Alright let's find one that won't make you cry or freak you out," she said as she grabbed the quickly diminishing stack of letters.

* * *

A/N: So I wan't really happy with the way that the Poppy/Henry part turned out. I don't feel like it did the 'letter' justice, but I also didn't want to keep repeating the same things I have done for the past chapters. So all in all, this is not the best chapter and I apologise for that. I promise the next one will be awesome! And have you noticed that the past few chapter titles are like song lyrics or titles...weird. If you know what song they correspond to then 100 points for Gryffindor.

I would like to thank blankslate37, mar2509avillosa, SpinningHyperCookie, arashikaze, TalkingFish, MistFloo, bookworm909, and Mitzipitzi for following this story. And a shout out to blankslate37, mar2509avillosa, Someday's Future, MistFloo, Mitzipitzi, and leo59 for favouriting this story. I would also like to send a huge thank you to chaosthelordofall, elliefs, and MistFloo for adding me to your favourite authors and/or following me. It really means a lot to me. Truly, thank you.

Until next time...


	13. Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

The envelope that Poppy now held in her hands was very thick and looked very formal. In the light of the full moon, it appeared to be a light sea-foam green colour while the beautiful calligraphy scrolling across the front was done in dark grey ink. The envelope was addressed to Mr Chiron Brunner and gave the address to Camp Half-Blood under the name, although Poppy recognized this as a formality because the envelope was never postmarked. On the reverse, written on the flap of the envelope, was an address of some apartment in New York City written in the same elegant handwriting.

Poppy carefully lifted the flap and was surprised to find another envelope with Mister Chiron Brunner written on the front. She looked down at in with confusion before turning to Henry to see if he was as confused as she was. However, he was not confused at all. Quite the contrary: his eyes were all lit up and there was a star struck look on his face.

"It's a wedding invitation," he said dreamily with the stupid expression still on his face.

"Wow, for being straight, you sure do care a lot about weddings," Poppy said a little taken aback by her friend's secret obsession.

"I can't help it, it's in my blood," he said dejectedly before snatching the envelope from Poppy's hands. He delicately lifted the flap of the second envelope and pulled out three or four more pieces of paper from the envelope.

The first piece of parchment on the pile of wedding invitation anatomy was a small rectangular piece of stock paper the same colour as the envelopes: a light sea foam green. The writing was still written in elegant cursive, but unlike the ink on the envelope, the writing glittered with a silver leaf pressed into the paper.

* * *

Please Join us for Dinner and Dancing

In Honour of the New

Mr and Mrs Perseus Jackson

Immediately Following the Ceremony

Gotham Hall

1356 Broadway

New York City, New York

* * *

Sitting under the 'reception card' (as Henry called it), there was another rectangle piece of parchment. Engraved on this card was a map of Midtown Manhattan, which sparkled with the silver ink. The map was contoured with simple and straight lines of the avenues and the locations of the wedding rose from the streets in illustrations that Poppy could only describe as looking Art Deco. Nestled under the map was an invitation for the rehearsal dinner. Just as on the other two cards, the words glittered in silver ink in the moonlight.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Paul Blofis

Request the pleasure of your company at the Rehearsal Dinner in honour of

Percy and Annabeth

On Saturday the Eighteenth of June

At Eight O'clock in the evening

The Central Bark Boat House

East Seventy-Second

New York City, New York

* * *

Placed under the rehearsal dinner card was a piece of silver tissue paper cut to be a little smaller than the parchment under it. Beneath the tissue was the invitation. It was done in the same paper and calligraphy as the other elements of the invitation. At the very top of the page, dead centre, a crest was embossed on the paper. The crest consisted of a dagger and a sword crossed which was encircled with intertwining olive branches and blades of seaweed.

* * *

Doctor and Mrs Fredrick Chase

And

Mr and Mrs Paul Blofis

Request the Presence of Your Company

At the Marriage of

Annabeth Chase

To

Perseus Jackson

Saturday the Twenty-Fifth of June

Two Thousand and Twenty-Five

At Six O'clock

Empire State Building

New York City, New York

* * *

The pair took their time carefully putting the different cards back into the envelope, ensuring they were in the correct order. Henry placed it amongst the letters they had already read and with an exalting sigh he said, "I love weddings."

* * *

A/N: Who knew it was so hard to write wedding invitations? Well it is really hard. It took me a long time to write this chapter because I wanted it to be authentic. So I spent like three hours on the Martha Stewart Wedding web sight (which really makes me want to get married) looking up how to do invites. And I am really happy with how it turned out, if I do say so myself. And I also suggest (re)reading it while listening to Cannon in D because it makes a lovely accompaniment.

I would like to thank TheRedLioness and Wisegirl4eva for following this story. As well as Wisegirl4eva and cocky-gurl for favouriting this story. And another huge thank you to TheRedLioness for adding me to your author alert thing. And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Without you there would be no story to read/review.

Really hope you enjoyed. Until next time...


	14. Memories

Memories

As the last light of the sun settled under the horizon, Henry decided that since everyone would already be at the nightly bonfire it was safe to go and get the 'Dossier of Demigod Relationships' adding that he was not the one to come up with the name. As Henry walked back to the Aphrodite cabin, Poppy picked up another envelope.

This one was identical to the one containing Reyna's letter to Jason. It was made of thick parchment with the seal of New Rome pressed into the paper. The letter inside was written paper the envelope was made out of. The handwriting was messy and uneven and there was occasional words scratched out.

* * *

Annabeth,

Who are you? Where are you? Why are you the only thing that I can remember? What could you tell me about my past?

I have searches for you through all of New Rome, but could not find out anything. No one here even has grey eyes, which means you are not in New Rome. After asking around a bit, I learned that grey eyes are a tribute of Minerva. But Minverva has no children. Where could you be then? I wish I could find you. I need answers about my past.

I swear I will find you.

Percy

* * *

Poppy placed the letter back in the envelope as Henry came back carrying a book. It was a small, leather bound book with golden hearts gilding the front. Inside there were the detailed romantic lives of famous demigods ranging from the secret affair of Queen Elizabeth the First (daughter of Athena) with her friend and advisor Robert Dudley (son of Apollo) to the tragic tale of Silena and Charles.

Henry flipped through the pages trying to locate the page where the romance of Reyna and her mysterious lover. He located the page and started to narrate her early life. Before he could reveal her love interest Poppy cut him off.

"Wait, Henry. Here is a letter addresses to Reyna. Let's wait and see whom it is from," Poppy suggested picking up a small regular envelope with Reyna written across the front.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know this is not the best chapter or the longest. But I was struggling to get the emotions across: I feel that Percy knows he has a relationship with Annabeth when he doesn't have his memory, but I also think that he would be way more preoccupied with the prospect of finding out about his past. Wouldn't you be? So, yeah, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed at least a little. The next one will be better I promise.

Thank you to TheOnlyHero, JasperAndPercabeth,greekgeek25, coralie14, TheColorsOfTheRainbow, and 1iz Daughter 0f P0sid0n for following this story. And to Mythomagic101 for adding this here story to your Story Alert. And a huge thank you to blankslate37, TheColorsOfTheRainbow, and 1iz Daughter 0f P0sid0n for adding me your your Author's Alert. And to 1iz Daughter 0f P0sid0n for adding me to your favourite Author's list. It really means a lot, thank you.

And if you have a minute to spare, I would really appreciate it if you could go and read my other story The Rest is History. I will hopefully be updating it tonight.

Until next time...


	15. La Guerre du Feu

La Guerre du Feu

The letter, hastily tucked into a long, thin envelope, was written on notebook paper with the fringe from where it was torn from the notebook still tangled together. As Poppy unfolded the yellowed pages she noticed the hurried scrawl scratched messily between the faded blue lines. After scanning the page for a moment, Poppy handed the page to Henry who was not affected by dyslexia. He took it into his hands and started to read it out loud.

* * *

Hey Reyna,

How's it going in New Rome? Miss me yet? That was totally a hypothetical question, I knew you missed me the second you left New York. And truth is I miss you too, babe. And as much as I would love to come and join you in California, I need to stay here with my family. Actually having brothers and sisters is a small price to pay for giving up the sun and surf of the Golden State.

Not that I don't appreciated you offer but I have a finally have a family and a home here in New York. After not having either for such a long time I can't leave, even if it is an offer I cant refuse. Besides I think Piper and Jason deserve a break from me. Why not try again in a few years.

Love

Leo

* * *

Poppy let out a little laugh; she did not know how to react to the letter. It was some strange mix of playful flirting and deep-rooted sentiment: very confusing. She turned to Henry and saw him leafing through the dossier of demigod romance. She stopped on a page and started to read the tale of Reyna and Leo.

"Leo met Reyna during the Second Giant War while battling giants together. Although they were from different worlds, romance quickly blossomed. Although the two were attracted to each other, the pair had not decided to act upon this magnetism. After the war was won, their mutual friend Piper decided to leave Camp Half-Blood to join with her love at Camp Jupiter. Wanting to keep the gang together, Piper had appealed to Reyna to allow Leo to join them in California, which she had accepted. Leo mistook this for as an invitation for him to join her. He turned down the offer to stay with his new found family here in New York," Henry narrated from the page frowning at the conclusion. He looked up from the page stating "Well that was not a very romantic ending."

"Maybe there is more on the next page," Poppy suggested taking the notebook from Henry's hands and turning the page over and finding the conclusion of the romantic tale. "However, after spending five years communicating via Iris Message and by post, Leo decided that he could not live without with Reyna and left for the West Coast. The pair lived together in New Rome having two children together."

"Well, that is a much better conclusion," Henry declared as Poppy returned the book.

"You are just so dramatic."

"At least they got together in the end. Isn't that what we all want in the end?"

"I guess," Poppy remarked, "now hand me the next letter."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I don't really have an excuse so sorry. But a new chapter is finally here! I struggled so much writing this chapter. I really wanted to do Leo justice because he is such a great character. So I really hope I was able to do him justice.

Since I am more or less out of ideas, I would love to know if there were any pairs that you wanted to be portrayed.

Now for the thank you's. I would like to thank lil Miss Mysterious, Fr0ther, WisdomsDaughter-27, wisdom-of-the-sea, littlemisslaugh, F.A.L.T.U, and zeratul508 for following this story. And Jasmine di Angelod, NeoExplosion, GigglyPuff07, colanitre, and sellyfan12 for favouriting this story. And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, it means so much to me. Thank you.


	16. Grandmother's Day

Grandmother's Day

As Henry pulled out the letter from the next envelope, which was covered in postage, a picture fell onto the ground. Poppy picked up the faded photo from the ground and examined it carefully. There was a woman sitting in a hospital bed connected to many tubes and machines. This woman was smiling despite being very flushed and the hair around her face was plastered to her skin with sweat. As Poppy's eyes moved down and saw that the woman was holding a bundle of white blankets in her arms.

* * *

Hi Mom,

Since you and Paul are doing research for your new book deep in the Amazon, you guys have not heard the great news. Annabeth and I had our baby and you are officially grandparents. It is a baby girl weighing in at six pounds eight ounces and her name is Sally Thalia Jackson. Both Annabeth and the baby are going fantastic.

All right, I must admit that this isn't exactly the newest news and she was born a week before this letter was postmarked. This is the first time that Annabeth and I have been able to have a moment of relaxation without a crying baby. Mom, I have such a newfound respect for you: I always knew that you were the greatest mother ever, but I never understood how much trouble a child is. You deserve a Nobel Prize or even better Goddess-ship. Annabeth and I are having a heard enough time as it is between the two of us, I cannot imagine how difficult it would be being a single parent with a baby.

Annabeth is now telling me that I should tell you what she looks like. Well, she kind of looks like a pink alien with tiny little fingers and a squishy, bald head. Despite her odd appearance she has the most beautiful grey eyes just like her mother's. When she gets bigger I am sure she will be beautiful. I cannot wait for you to meet her.

Well, I hope you are having a great time in Brazil. I don't think I would be able to survive without the Internet or my phone. I still find it hard to believe that I spent all of my teen years without either one. We got your postcards and your care package should be en route.

Miss you so much, Mom

Percy

* * *

Poppy took a look at the photo again and started to recognise Annabeth with her blonde hair and striking grey eyes. Poppy saw the same grey eyes in the picture of Percy and Annabeth's daughter that Chiron had in his office. She had her mother's eyes and her father's nose and hair. Percy was right, his daughter did grow up to be beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Yay, a new chapter three days after the last update. Furthermore I was actually inspired to write this chapter unlike some of the previous ones where I was...uninspired. But I am very pleased with this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank Percabeth'sOwlette, .Artiste, thoughtlanded, Kyuubi is Pimpin, and Awesomepossum328 for following this story. I would also like to thank .Artiste, Kyuubi is Pimpin, Awesomepossum328, tangerine-sama, and nikkiloveswarriors for favouriting this story. I would also like to thank lil Miss Mysterious, zeratul508d, and Kyuubi is Pimpin for following me. And finally Jasmine di Angelo, sweetiepie3311, fanofpjo, Kyuubi is Pimpin, and Awesomepossum328 for favouriting me. Thank you all so much, it really means a lot to me.


End file.
